


The Fosters In A Magical World

by Jonnoryaaass



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, Jonnor fanfic, Jonnor fanfiction, Jonnor fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnoryaaass/pseuds/Jonnoryaaass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a take on 'The Fosters' in a different light. Its Fantasy based so people who love the idea of there characters having different abilities might enjoy reading this. This is mainly Jonnor based as you can tell by my username.</p><p>Jude doesn't know who he is until he discovers his awakening, At the same time, Connor finds who he can really trust and wants to spend the rest of his life with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day Back At Anchor Beach

~main overview~

‘A new foster home, a new school and probably more drama.’ These were the thoughts that were going through Jude’s mind when he entered the new Territory that they will call home for however long that him and Callie were staying there.

Callie was fire attributed, a gifted fire attribute as she could bend her flames around her body without being hurt. The foster system labelled her a high risk for it. They described her as a dragon, which is the given name for anyone who can control fire to that degree. Not many people could even do that with there attributes. When you can control an attribute to this degree it means you are ready to take on another element. An attribute is what your born with while elements are the things you gain later in life.

In world history, Only one person has managed to even control 1 attribute and 2 elements at once, so most people accepted that as the limit a human can handle.

Jude doesn’t know what his attribute is or if he has one. He might not have one. Or it might be because he’s never used it since Callie has been fighting all of his battles for him. However Callie knows more about Jude’s abilities than Jude does.

The home they were moved to was a big family of 5. Lena and Stef being the couple that have taken them in. Lena was a light attribute with the element of sound while Stef was a fire element. It was beautiful seeing them around together, there skin was shining when they were around each other. Its what happens when you have found your true love. Its beautiful witnessing it because its a rare thing to happen these days.

Mariana and Jesus being twins have the same attribute which is earth. Problem being a twin is your normal power is cut in half unless the other twin is around. So they’re pretty much inseparable, even when they argue.

Brandon on the other hand is a sound attribute. This doesn’t surprise anyone since hes a musical genius. He doesn’t do anything else with his ability other than make music for the reason he dislikes violence, a bit like Jude.

~Chapter 1 starts here~

‘School is back and I’m dreading it.’ This is all that Connor Stevens could think about. He wanted this year to be more interesting than his other years back at Anchor Beach such as gaining a new element? His overly controlling dad calming down a bit? New friends? True love? he didn’t know what to expect but he hopes it’s something good more than nothing bad.

Connor starts stacking the books he needs and puts them in his bag unaware of the time.As he finally noticed the time, he realized he was going to be late if he didn’t hurry up. Rushing downstairs to kitchen and then rushing to eat his breakfast, didn’t even have time to say bye to his dad as he was rushing out the door with his skateboard. ‘Not like he ever say’s goodbye to me’ Connor thought as he was skating to Anchor Beach using his lightening to speed himself up a bit more.

Arriving at the school, it felt like Connor had a summer vacation. The only difference is a new sign on the outside of the school building saying ‘no power producing on school premises unless permission is given.’ Meaning Connor would have to skate normally which made him grunt in annoyance.

The bell goes for everyone to get ready to get to class. Connor puts all of the non needed stuff for school into his locker and heads to his first lesson which is Science.

He walks into the classroom to claim his seat and just sits there on his phone playing a game which everyone else hates. Flappy Bird. Without realizing, everyone is now in class and the lesson has started, Connor still focusing on the game. at 250 now and still going and that’s when the teacher slaps a ruler down on his desk causing Connor to jump.

“Mr Stevens please hand me your phone and actually focus in your first lesson of this school year, your missing out on a lot of important details that’s being given out,” sharpy Mr Argon said.

Connor hesitantly handed over his phone to Mr Argon so he could place it on his desk. He continued with his speech.

“This year is going to be one massive project on how us as humans managed to develop these powers. We never use to have these powers. In human history they only started to come about 1000 years ago as we saw the first ever human use it. The attribute he used was Lightening. Many people called him Thor the lightening God” Mr Argon goes on.

“Now for this long project you will need a partner. I’m doing the pairings as we speak.” Mr Argon finishes while writing the list of people on a piece of paper at his desk.

‘Why do we not get to pick our own partners, this is complete bullshit’ Connor thought in his head. Suddenly the classroom door opened with Vice Principal Lena walking in with what looks like a new kid. Connor thinks to himself, ‘A new kid? A New Kid! A interesting start to the year! I should be friendly with him, he seems fragile and pretty nervous. hes going to need a friend.’

The Vice Principal was talking to Mr Argon to make sure that Mr Argon got all the necessary details about the new kid. as this science project needed good pairings of attributes together. He did not mention this to the class because he would become even more hated by the class. Connor noticed the questioning face on Mr Argon when Lena mentioned something. He couldn’t quite make out what she said but it sounded along the lines of ‘unspecified abilities.’ whatever that means. it wasn’t going to stop Connor from trying to become friends with the new kid.

“Everyone, this is Jude Jacobs, hes a new student to our school so please welcome him as much as possible. Connor he will be your partner for the science project. Your also excused from class to show Jude around. The vice principal is running late to a meeting so she could do with you being useful” Mr Argon said with a sharp undertone at the end.

“Um sure, I don’t mind, I’ll try and make him welcome here. When I’m done showing him around, is it okay if we go the library to research for the project, and ill let him know what the project is? Connor says excitedly.

“Okay but I’ll be letting the librarian know that your going to be there for class. so don’t try and get out of learning. Also collect your phone at the end of the day.”

“Okay, thank you” Connor says giving a smile towards Jude. “ Come on, lets get to showing you around”

Connor and Jude walked around the school laughing and joking, which gave Jude a warm feeling inside, he was starting to feel welcome. Connor could see Jude was starting to feel a lot more confident in his surroundings and talking to Connor.

They headed to the library. While they were walking, Connor had discussed the project that they were doing and how its focused on where attributes and elements came from and that they are being studied. Connor noticed that Jude went white in the face as if he was going to be sick which Connor started to worry.

“Jude are you okay?”

“Um, I have something to tell you but you can’t tell anyone else” Jude explains while shaking.

“Okay, what is it?” Connor being curious to know

“I don’t know what my attribute is, or if I even have one. so I’m not much help when it comes to knowing about attributes. Sorry.” He says with a sad look in his face.

“That’s fine Jude, I’m not going to judge you on it. It makes you more interesting to be honest”

“Really?” Jude lightens up a bit

“Yeah, If you don’t have an attribute, then in the current world today, that means your rare.” Connor explains with a tinge of excitement

“ Oh, well your the first person to see it like that “ Jude looks up to Connor and smiles.

They got to the library and studied Connors attribute of lightening. and then studied Jude’s sisters attribute of fire. Jude explained that his sister Callie was extremely gifted and referred to as a dragon and that she was most likely to get an element soon. Connor was shocked. This made him wonder why Jude still hasn’t got his attribute. ‘Usually people are born with attributes but Jude doesn’t know what his is. By the sounds of it his family all have attributes so in theory Jude should have one.’ Connors thoughts and curiosity were flooding his brain, he wanted to get down to the bottom of what was holding Jude back.

All of this talk about Attributes was making Jude’s brain go everywhere, he couldn’t handle it. He was starting to get stressed, anxious especially around Connor since he knew what he was talking about. Jude hasn’t had much schooling on Attributes or elements or any type of subject on any subject at all due to be moved to different foster homes. Connor doesn’t need to know about the foster homes but Jude feels like he needs to escape to an open area. Jude looks out of the window and sees the beach. For it being still summer the beach was quite empty.

“ Connor, I need to go.”

not giving Connor anytime to speak he just runs out of the library and heads straight for the beach. he was still running while he started to feel different. He stops in the middle of the empty beach with his heart rate is going extremely fast for it to be normal. All Jude can think about is just getting out off the world at the moment. Jude starts to feel solid, he was heating up, sweating. The wind picking up and all he could see was a bright light. he strangely felt light on his feet as if he was floating but still feeling sand. There was a ringing sound in his ear that he couldn’t shake.

Connor got outside and was in pure shock. What he was witnessing was unbelievable. he could feel all of the powerful energy flowing towards him, 7 attributes or elements being used at once. he didn’t know what it is because Jude said he doesn’t know his Attribute. but All Connor could see was rock formations coming from under the sand representing earth, the Oceans water flying over his head and going around a sort of tornado being formed around Jude, Lightening clouds forming above Jude striking down at the sides of the tornado fire underneath Jude’s feet causing him to slowly lift in the air. sand also lifting but staying in a stationary position around Jude unaffected by the other attributes/elements representing gravity. Connor could feel the sound waves giving Connor goose bumps. Only vice principal Lena can give Connor the same effect from this far.

Connor could see Jude was out of control because he wasn’t responding to anything. nothing at all. Connor had to do something but he didn’t know what. Suddenly a massive wave of energy came towards Connor making him fall backwards and stay like that. He didn’t know what to do, and Jude was getting worse and worse. Soon the empty beach started filling up with people from the school witnessing what Connor was seeing. They didn’t know who it was though creating the massive energy surge. Connor eventually forced himself up and making sure he used his own lightening to keep him standing. he slowly started moving towards Jude to try and get in the mess.

“Connor! What are you doing! Don’t be stupid! This is going to kill you!” People were shouting at Connor. What they didn’t realize is that Connor was being drawn. He didn’t want to lose a new friend but he didn’t know what he was being drawn by.

It surprisingly started getting easier walking towards Jude. Which is when Connor noticed his own hands glowing. He didn’t know what was going on until he noticed a shield forming around him. Connor has gained a new element unintentionally. He didn’t know which one it was but he was thankful for it.

He walked towards Jude, he got closer and closer. all he could think of was pulling Jude down back to the ground and holding him. He didn’t know how he was going to stop the energy but he needed to. each step started to get heavier as the shield was starting to wear down. ‘this shield isn’t going to last longer, I need to get to Jude as fast as possible.

Lena walks out to witness the event and she just falls onto her knees to what she was witnessing and whispers, “Jude”

The sound of Lena is sharp so it cut through the echos being created by Jude to reach his ears. This was to try and break him out of the anxiety attack that Jude was having., she was also redirecting the light being produced by Jude into her palms. The student was witnessing what Lena was doing and was amazed with the power she held even when shes at half the power shes at without Stef being there.

Connor finally got to below Jude with the help of Lena making things easier. he grabbed Jude’s arm pulling him back down to the ground. He hugged Jude, this made Connors new found element react by causing his body to glow blue.

Lena noticed Connor turn blow, and she smiled. ‘So Mr Stevens, your one of the rare ones’ she thought to herself.

Connors blue glow was causing the powers to subside as if they were being absorbed. after 5 minutes of the blue glow, Jude pulled his head back from the hug to see who it was, When he saw Connor he collapsed into him. Connor landed on his knees holding Jude.

“Hey Jude, everything is going to be alright, just stay with me” Connor said smiling but was shaking from being scared for losing his new friend.

Rested in Connors arms, Jude looked up to see a couple of tears forming in Connors eyes. ‘why is he about to cry, what just happened?’ Jude thought to himself. he pulled his hand up to touch his nostril, he pulled his hand in front of his face and saw blood on his hand, He looked back at Connor with a slight smile and Jude started to glow. Connor knows what the glow means. he saw himself glow to. Jude fell unconscious to causing the glow to subside.

“no no no no no not now Jude, you are not doing this to me now!” Connor starts panicking and looks back at Lena. She nods as if she knows what Connor was thinking. So Connor starts creating lightening around him and then disappears.

“The glow.” Lena said to herself as she left to go to the hospital to be with Jude.


	2. The Power Of Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is shown support by the Adam-Fosters family and is told about his new found ability.

~4 hours after the beach incident~

“Honey, I’m going to need you to come to the hospital with me, Jude’s had an…” Lena trails off on the the phone to Stef, thinking about the event that had happened at the beach.

“Just come to the hospital, its hard to explain. Just know that Jude is remarkable.”

“Okay I’m on my way, Is he okay? Why do you need me there? Why didn’t you contact me about this straight away?” Connor nervously questions Lena down the phone.

“Hes fine, unconscious but fine, I need you here just In case he goes out of control again. I got one of the kids from the school to help us as well. we’re going to need him to stay close for a while and i wanted you to finish work without worrying first”

“Okay, I’ll be there in 10 minutes, don’t leave me out the loop please honey. Hes our foster son.” Stef cancels the call and looks up at the sky. she needed to get there quick so instead of taking the car like a normal person would she jumps into the air using her fire and starts to fly, heading in the direction of where the hospital is.

Lena puts her phone back in her pocket and looks through the window to Jude’s hospital room. She can see Connor next to bed fast asleep in the chair with his head on the side of the bed, his hand in Jude’s. watching there hands glow. ‘I need to speak to Connor about this, hes jumped into something he can’t get out of now. hes apart of the family whether he likes it or not’ Lena thought to herself as she had a concerning stare in her face.

Stef arrived at the hospital and asked the reception where Jude Jacobs room is,

“I’m sorry hun, I’ve been told by the women named Lena that no one can be down that way due to it being unsafe. The boy is giving off very high energy levels, its unheard of to have high energy readings like this. We had to evacuate that entire corridor to different hospital rooms due to it” the nurse explains to Stef in a sincere manor.

“Look, Lena is my partner, she needs me there as Jude is our Foster son. they need me there.” she says after smashing her hand down on the desk creating a small bit of fire to circle around her hand.

Stef looked at her hand and saw the fire. She knew she went overboard with her anger and immediately apologized to the nurse. The nurse saw Stef’s anger and had a sympathetic look on her. She eventually pointed in the direction of Jude’s room and told Stef the room number.

“Room 666″

Connor started to wake up slowly, his vision was blurred and was unaware of his surroundings. He looked to the left of him when something kept flashing in his peripheral vision. He turned his head and saw his and Jude’s hands glowing. He looked up at Lena who was staring right back at Connor through the window with the same concerned look she had on her face right back at the beach.

Lena waved at Connor to come out the room and whispered “We need to talk about your element you have discovered.”

the whisper was planted in Connors ear by Lena using her sound element which widened his eyes. All he could do was nod and stand up. He looked at Jude before let going of his hand and watching the glow disappear. He didn’t know why but it broke his heart seeing Jude like this. They have literally known each other for 5 hours and he’s already feeling like he’s everything to him.

Connor walked out of the room and headed towards Lena who was seated on a bench just outside the room. Her stern look turned into a soft look making Connor feel welcomed.

“Please take a seat next to me Connor we need to discuss your new element that you discovered.” she says softly as if she was going to tell him bad news.

“Why whats wrong with it?” Connor nervously asks. His breath starts to become shaky and uncontrollable.

“There’s nothing wrong with your element dear. Its just its rare.” she gives a huff as she leans back to make herself comfortable to explain to Connor what it is.

“There have only been 5 in the entire world who have gained that element. Its only to those who are chosen to do great things in life. The element you saw around yourself when helping Jude is called support. It gives you the power to protect yourself with a shield. Your shield is able to tell when danger towards you is coming. You can heal which is what that glow on your hand was with Jude. you can also restrain other peoples powers while also increasing them. The only downside to healing, power restrain and power increase is that you have to physically touch them to work. The shield comes up when you are in danger. You have no control over the shield.”

Lena goes on to explain as Connor is now shocked with what he just heard. He doesn’t know what it means. ‘I’m special? when I asked for a different start to the school year, I didn’t expect this.’ he thought to himself. Connor falls back into the chair not knowing what to think.

“Also Connor, I saw the other glow when you were helping Jude at the beach. You seem to have been refusing to talk to me about it. I know you know what it means but there’s no mistaking it.”

“I know but I didn’t expect it to happen like that so quick Miss…”

“Call me Lena, Connor.”

“Okay Lena… but I can’t tell anyone, not yet. My dad is someone who won’t like this.”

“Connor my dear, not even your dad can argue with the glow, I know what hes like myself, he likes to criticize my relationship with my partner. But not even your father argued when he saw the glow around me and Stef.” Lena explains in a sympathetic voice

“Really?”

“Yes Connor, everything will be fine, but I hope you know, this now makes you part of a new family.”

Connor didn’t notice that Lena was using her sound element to make her voice sound soothing and supporting. Lena doesn’t usually have to do this, but when it comes to others worrying about there own family, she has to become more. In many peoples eyes, Lena was like a ray of light. She was always trying to make everyone feel better and trying to help them with everything. Its what made her so good at her job.

“Hey guy’s,”

“Hey Stef,” Lena waved and motioned her over to the seat next to herself.

“Connor, I need you to keep holding onto Jude’s hand restrain his powers from trying to raise up again and heal his body, the incident did more than we thought to Jude.”

“Okay” Connor said quickly and rushed back into the room to grab Jude’s hand.

“So are you going to tell me whats happened?” Stef says sharply with a frown but with a puzzled face.

“Well…”


	3. Room 666

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things in the hospital room start to become more densed.

Lena starts explaining to Stef about the incident at the beach and how Jude had shown 7 attributes/elements at once. Lena didn’t know what to call them because they all just happened.

Stef stood up and looked through the window to the hospital room. She just didn’t understand what was happening to Jude.

“Does Callie know about Jude?“ she nervously questions Lena.

“Callie doesn’t know hes at the hospital, but I don’t know if she knows what her brother is capable of.”

“She is going to need to know at some point Lena. She has another hour at school before she starts wondering where Jude is.” Stef turns around to Lena to talk face to face

“I know Stef, I’m going to pick her up and take her here, I’m going to explain in the car whats happened to Jude. I’m going to bring Brandon to. If Jude gets out of hand I’m going to need him with me.” Lena says in more of a reassuring tone.

“Okay, I’ll keep an eye on Connor, It looks like hes starting to get tired.” Stef chuckles to herself looking at Jude’s and Connors hand. ‘who knew the glow could happen at such a young age’ she thought to herself with a smile on her face.

“Yeah, make sure he doesn’t pass out again, we need him awake if anything happens to Jude. Also watch out for if or when his shield comes up. If that happens Stef, run and call me.” 

“Okay hun, see you in a bit,” Stef says the Lena in between kisses and holding hands. Stef eventually lets go of Lena to let Lena walk off and pick up Callie.

‘hang in there Jude’ Connor thought not letting his fears corrupt his head. He slowly brushes his thumb on Jude’s hand in a slow rotation movement going clock wise using his support element to help speed up the healing process.

‘How can I speed it up further? I would of thought this support element would work in like 5 minutes… Do I not have enough power?’ All these questions kept going through Connors head. He decided to relocate his hand into a different position on Jude’s hand to see if that would work, however it did nothing other than the same thing.

“God dammit!” Connor shouted.

Stef wonders into the room to see what’s up with Connor drawing him into a close embrace.

“Shh, Connor calm down, Jude is going to be fine. Just relax and let him heal over time.”

“Um, I’m guessing you’re Stef?” He asks while sniffling trying to catch his breath back into easy breathing.

“Yes hunny, Your part of the family now, you may as well get use to these motherly type embraces”

“I don’t know who my mom is… She was never around.”

“Oh hunny.” Stef says as she squeezes Connor harder.

“I’m sure your mother will be happy for you and Jude if everything goes well.” Stef says in a reassuring voice.

“Connor, I want you to go try everything you can with Jude, Never give up on him, I saw you were moving your hand in different positions before. What was you trying to do?” Stef starts to question out of curiosity with a puzzled look on her face when she looks down at Connor who is still clinging tight around Stefs waste.

“I was trying to see if my healing would work better in different places. So far nothing has worked” Connor explains as if he was trying to think of other ways he can come up with a faster way of healing Jude.

“Well, instead of trying just his hand, try placing your hand where hes being effected the most. Considering hes asleep, and his heart is in a steady, the place I’d say that’s being effected is his brain. Try touching his head.” Stef says in a calming voice, treating Connor as if he was one of her sons.

“Okay, I’ll try, don’t expect anything to happen though” Connor says in a manor that makes it look like he already knows whats going to happen.

Connor walks over to the left side of the bed as there is nothing in his way for him to reach over Jude’s head uncomfortably. He hovers his hand over Jude’s forehand before placing it down thinking to himself, ‘God I hope this works.’ He slowly places his hand on top of Jude’s forehead, breathing in and out slowly channeling all of his support element to his hand to start the healing process.

However, It doesn’t happen like that. usually the healing process should just happen when Connor touches them. But what Connor was doing is different. He closes his eyes and he could see images inside of Jude’s head. Images that shocked him. Jude, sitting in the middle of football sized stadium of cracked glass, with his hands wrapped around his knees, pulling his knees to his chest with his head ducked down on top of his knees. Just as he was about to take his hand off of Jude’s forehead something more happens. Connor was now in Jude’s mind. He couldn’t escape. In actual fact, he didn’t know how.

In reality, Stef was looking at Connor seeing his hand glow. ‘This kid really is trying so hard,’ she thought. She was broken from her thoughts when Connor opened his eyes to a bright blue glow coming from them.

“That’s new.” she commented out loud.

she walks around to where Connor was to see what was happening. Trying to understand the process of the energy he was channeling.

“Something bad is about to happen” She comments out loud again noticing that Connors shield came up around him.

Stef grabs her phone out of her pocket to call Lena to hurry up, but before she can even try and unlock her phone she is flung out of the inside window that overlooks the hospital room from the corridor. She crashes into the wall, falling down into a sitting position unconscious.

“Jude…”

~~~~~

‘Its dark, cold, alone, Where is everyone? Where am I? Who am I?’

“Jude…” a whisper suddenly disrupts Jude from his thoughts. He looks up from the position he was originally in but sees nothing but imagines. Imagines of people with there backs turned against him, as if he wasn’t there, not paying attention to him.

“Jude…” The whisper started to get louder and louder. Jude gets up and starts moving forward eventually in front of the illusion of people that have there back to him. He gives out a puff of breath, telling himself, ‘I can do it.’

He starts pushing past all of the back. The whispers going from whisperings to talking to now shouting what he feels like his name. Jude at this point doesn’t know who he is. He wants to get to the bottom of who he is. Who is this Jude?

He gets to the front of the crowd of people only looking back for a second to see what they looked like. They looked like nothing. There faces were blank, they were wearing black suits, with a brown suitcase in there hand. On the suit, It had a name badge. There was name, just one word. ‘Social worker.’

Laughter, that’s all Jude could hear, Laughter. It was coming from the blank faces and the sound of the laughter was ripping through his ears, Sending him crazy. He fell to his knees and put his hands over his ears squinting his eyes as tears fell.

“Stop!” Jude kept shouting, he couldn’t handle it.

Time has past and the laughter died down, the blank faces in suits gone. Just Jude lying down on what seemed to be a floor still covering his ears still not wanting to move.

“Jude…” There’s the whisper again. this time he was going to get to the source of it, He was determined. He got off the floor, more aware of what the place he was in, Lockers decorated the hallway with arches signifying door ways. He followed the whispers down to a locker. Through the vent in the locker is where he could hear the whispers. The locker was already unlocked, using the number 666. He opened the locker to a note turned upside down. He took the note out to read what it said

‘Turn around’ the note read. Jude was hesitant, his heart beating fast, breath uneven, slowly gathering momentum as his body turns around. What he sees is unexpected. He was expecting there to be someone to kill him, end him. But no, what stood before him was a girl. This girl looked like Jude in every way, she had the same eyes as Jude, the same sad eyes. Jude felt like she knew this girl. He couldn’t put his finger on it but it was too late.

“Jude!” She shouted as she was being turned into flames, as if she couldn’t control herself. disappearing in front of Jude, and all Jude could do was watch. He felt powerless, empty. He watched someone die in front of him.

“See Jude. This is what you have caused. yourself to be a victim, a weak victim. You can’t help anyone. You can’t even help yourself” Jude turned around to his left side to see who was talking.

His eyes widened to the sight of himself. This other version of himself was a darker shade, almost grey and his eyes pure black with a black aura radiating off him.

“Who are you?” Jude nervously asks.

“I’m you Jude, Just the better version. The improved Jude.” This ‘improved Jude’ walks up to Jude and punches him in the stomach, making him fall to the floor, squinting his eyes in pain, letting out a sigh as the pain starts swirling around his stomach.

“See, your weak, perfectic, you don’t deserve the power you have been gifted with, its all for me.”

“Please stop, I didn’t ask for any of this.” Jude was pleading. He didn’t feel like himself, He felt like he was no where and he was just in his mind thinking the worst. This was confirmed when a hand touched his shoulder snapping him out of this dream within his mind.

“Who are you?” Jude asking with a confused look, this was his mind and only he should be in it.

“Jude, Its Connor, I don’t have time to explain look where you are right now.” Connor says in more of rushed tone.

Jude’s eyes open wide remembering everything. All of his memories came flooding back to him, moving into the Adams-Foster household, Going to Anchor beach, the beach and most importantly Connor holding him in his arms with a lovestruck look in his eyes, glowing like Jude was.

“The glow” Jude said to Connor with a smile on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks.

“The glow” Connor repeated back

In reality Stef wakes up with blood dripping down her forehead from being slammed into a wall. She hoists herself up using the chair to her side, her back aching with her thinking,’I’m going to have a couple of bruises In the morning.’

As she was rubbing her back to try and make herself feel more comfortable while standing, she feels a wave of energy hit her face bringing her attention back to room 666 the hospital room.

She then picks up her phone from the floor to call Lena, ‘I only just got the screen fixed last week,’ she complains in her head when she sees cracks. She calls Lena a couple of times as it goes straight to the call me back service. Eventually Lena does pick up

“Hey hun, hows Jude and Connor doing? I’ve just picked up Callie and Brandon now.”

“Lena. You need to get here now. Jude’s awakened the dark attribute or element. I don’t know what to call it other than the fact hes awoken it, and Connor is doing something completely different, I’ve never seen a support element do it before.” Stef says in a very panicky rushed way

“Okay, We will be there soon, Callie get on the roof of the car and use your attribute to make the car go faster, were rushing to the hospital, Brandon put your seat belt on, Stef we’re on our way. we’ll be 5 minutes.” Lena ends the call and presses her foot on the pedal zooming through a couple of red lights, avoiding close accidents thanks to Callie’s fire attribute.

Callie shouts at the top of her voice,”Why are we going the hospital!”

“Jude!” Lena shouts back.

Callie felt like she missed a heart beat when she heard her brothers name. She increased the amount of power she was putting in her flames by wrapping her flames around her body to become the dragon and her eyes glowing red, tears trying to escape but instantly evaporating as they try to leave the tip of her eye lid.

Back at the hospital Stef is turning her phone in her hand trying to think of ways to stop the energy from spreading around the hospital. She has a thought which she puts into action straight away since she had no other option. She calls her police department to help evacuate the hospital further. She puts up a fire wall on both sides of the corridor as a warning sign that this is a dangerous area.

Lena, Callie and Brandon rush into the hospital and go to the floor where room 666 is. They stop when they notice a fire wall.

“Stefs work” Lena says to Callie.

“Its sloppy.” Callie replies with a slight smile in her face before she realizes whose of the other side. She immediately takes down the wall with her fire attribute and proceed, turning around and then putting the wall back up. They turn the corner to see Stef gasping with her hand over her mouth. Lena, Brandon and Callie follow Stef’s glaze to see the glow burning brightly. The purest light that they have ever seen. Purer than there own.

Connor couldn’t stop staring into Jude’s eyes, noticing how happy Jude was to see him, and how happy Connor actually is to be speaking to him again. They couldn’t stop smiling at each other drawing drawing closer and closer.

These actions were mimicked in reality, as Stef, Lena Callie and Brandon noticed Connor drawing closer to Jude’s face. Jude’s eyes still open and black and Connors eyes still glowing blue. Still drawing closer and closer together.

In Jude’s mind, there’s only a small gap between them, feeling each others breath on each others face, looking passionately at each other in silence on the floor of cracking glass.

“Hi,” Connor said with a grin that made him look like a happy puppy.

“Hey,” Jude responds stroking Connors cheek as if he was trying to make the puppy even more happy.

Connor has had enough of feeling Jude’s breath being blown onto him, and he wants to feel the tenderness of Jude’s lips on his own. And Jude wanted to feel the softness of Connors lips.

They slowly close the gap. Connor fitting into Jude’s lips as if he was unlocking a door to a whole world of wonders with the perfect key.

Again these actions were mimicked in reality. Stef and Lena witnessing this moment brought tears to their eyes. reminding themselves of what they were like when they were younger. Callie and Brandon were speechless, not being able to put emotion into words or words into emotion. All Brandon could do was put his hand on Callie’s shoulder to let her know that he’s there for her.

The blue glow in Connors eyes started to subside as he was coming back into reality. However he closed his eyes to deepen the kiss. Jude’s eyes went from black to normal. The energy that was swirling around the room has subsiding allowing Connors shield to drop.

It’s only when Connor parted his lips his support element activated once more as his final act of helping Jude. Jude’s lips parted slightly to let slip Blue spiritual energy, it was dancing around in the area between their lips and then being pulled into Connors mouth, breathing it in as if he was taking in Jude’s scent.

This process had stopped. Connor reopened his eyes to look down at Jude. Jude’s eyes were squinting so much that he was starting to wake up. Opening his eyes, Jude looked up to a smiling Connor. Jude smiled back feeling the love from this one guy, this one guy he only met 5-6 hours ago.

This didn’t last to long as Connor closed his eyes, his face became emotionless and he started to fall backwards. All that was heard was a massive thud on the floor because Jude started shouting his name.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what actually happened to Connor.

“ Dad I’m glowing for Jude.”

“What are you saying son?”

Connor could literally see steam coming out of his dads ears, the raging inferno that Adam is becoming, waiting for the next answer that Connor is about to give him

“I’m gay dad” Connor prepared some lightening to make a quick escape expecting the worse. He was going to use the lightening to teleport to the outside of the house to make a run for it.

The coffee table in there old fashioned living room is flipped out of anger hitting the deer head that is attached to a plaque on the out-cove, making it fall to just below the fire place. Connor could see Adam was taking on the form of his Attribute - Lightening. Adam is Connors father, of course he was going to have the same attribute.

Connor teleported outside of the house to quickly making a run for it. However Adam was already there. Connor looked up to Adam to see him conjuring up his 2 elements. Gravity and Earth.

Connor was hit with a dose of Gravity making him float on the spot. The affects of Gravity usually wear off on a person after a while but Adam always trains his abilities to the maximum creating affects that some of the strongest Attribute/element users in the world can only use.

“Your weak, You can’t even run away.”

Adam raises his hand and then forcefully throws it forward pointing towards a wall of the house, which is where Connor ended up being thrown at.

Hitting the wall forced the air out of Connor, his back now in pain, feeling as if some of his muscles have tightened up and swelled.

What surprised Connor is that he is still attached to the wall, He lifted his head to his left hand, still under the influence of gravity. This is the same with his other hand and his feet. The torture isn’t over yet.

Adam walked up to stand in front of the wall that Connor has been bound to.

“I can’t have my son being gay now can I?” Adam says in more of devilish tone scaring Connor to the point where Connor closed his eyes shut so tight and shouted “Jude!”

~~~~~~

Connor woke up in a room he’s never been in before, he looked across through some bookshelves to see a Jude laying in a bed with his eyes wide open looking at Connor through one of the bookshelf holes.

“Are you okay” Jude said in a sympathetic tone.

“Yeah, I guess I am, Just a bad dream. What time is it?

“8am, You wanting to know what the date is as well?”

“Why would I need to know that Jude?”

“You’ve been out cold for 3 days, You fainted after saving me from my own mind. After all the energy I made died down, the doctors came in to check me and to check you. They said your fine and just need a good sleep, You used your new element to much in one day without fully knowing its capabilities and its limits, so it took its toll on you. Oh and its Saturday if your curious about the day too.”

“Wow, well I guess I got some training to do and thanks.” Connor chuckled to himself

“Well your going to be training with me later, I need you to help me control my whatever they are considering your the only one who can actually restrict them, I can’t exactly call them attributes/elements considering they all came at once.”

“Well we will call them Jude, because that’s who you are” Connor said with a smile, making Jude glow as his eyes widened to what Connor had just said.

“Well we may as well Just go back to sleep, its 8am and you woke me up.” Jude stuttered.

“Sorry.” Connor said with a soft chuckle before questioning.

“Jude what are we to each other?”

Jude was surprised by the question that was presented to him, but it still made him glow.

“Does my glow answer your question?” Jude shot back with another question.

Connor then glowed himself looking over at Jude, blushing with a cheesy smile that he can’t get rid of.

“Do you want to cuddle? I mean, We don’t have to but I’m kind of cold” Jude stuttered the question at Connor. Connors lips creased into a wider smile while nodding quickly as a response. He quickly jumped out of bed and walked over to Jude’s bed. 

“Big spoon or little spoon Jude?”

“What?”

“Never mind, let me go behind you”

“Okay” Jude let out a little laugh as Connor claimed over him. Jude turned himself around as Connor got under the duvet

Jude tucked his head down and into the corner of where Connors neck and shoulder meet. Connor could feel the warm rush of air going down his body from Jude’s nose, It was a good tickling sensation he thought.

“I want to hear you say what we are” Connor softly whispers to Jude

“Were boyfriends.”

Connor smiled into kissing Jude on top of his head. Jude felt a warm buzz tingling through his body and closed his eyes. They glowed together and fell asleep together. both lightly snoring. What they weren’t aware of was Lena was looking through the crack in the door, softly smiling to herself.

“I’ll let them off this once” she whispered to herself and went back to bed to join her wife.


	5. Learning Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude, Connor and Callie head to the school gym to help Jude control his power. They're happy until an unexpected guested enters.

“So.. Jude, What do you want to learn first?”

“Well, Which one is easier for you to help me with?”

“My attribute considering I know most of it already.” Connor said raising his head up in a sarcastic way to make himself look more superior to Jude.

“Well?” Jude started tapping his foot waiting for Connor to break from sarcastic joke.

“Well what?” Connor questioned curiously.

“Right okay, you teach me how to power and I’ll teach you how to actually joke and when to stop a joke” Jude sarcastically said with a chuckle at the end

“Deal” Connor pulled a tongue at Jude and then encouraged Jude to follow him.

Connor and Jude we’re outside in the back garden playing catch with a baseball while Lena was on the phone walking up and down the kitchen with her hand in the crease of her other arm while on the phone.

“Yes, hes awake now… Yes I’ll make sure Brandon takes him home as I’m out later… Will do… You’re welcome, anything to help one of my students get better, we both knew fully well he would of been better In my care than yours due to my attribute… That was nothing against you, Its just fact…. Okay, speak later Adam” Lena ends the call, stress and worry written all over his face knowing that she left out very important details

“We’re going to need a big place to train, You give off way to much energy to actually train you in a garden.”

Jude looked at Connor mischievously as if he had a plan. He discussed the plan with Connor explaining how his Momma is the Vice Principal and how she would let them use the Attribute/element training room at school.

“I forgot about that to be totally honest Jude.”

“Considering we’ve only known each other for about 4 days, feeling like we’ve known each other for 4 years, I totally knew you forgot about that.”

“No need to get smart with me Jude.”

“Everything about me is smart obviously” Jude said yet again releasing his sarcastic tone

“No need for the sarcasm because that’s totally true.” Connor says in more of a flirtatious tone

“I heard everything Jude, Yes you can use the school gym, but 2 hours. That’s it. I’m not going to be home by the time you boys will be back as me and Stef have been invited round to some of our friends house so I’m trusting Callie with the keys to the gym today and she will be tagging along with you. Its very important you learn Jude, your way behind everyone else.”

“Okay, thanks Momma.” Jude said quickly smiling after it like an excited puppy

“Callie!” Lena shouted. Hearing the rushing feet coming down stairs entering the kitchen. Lena threw the keys at Callie, which caught her off guard, opening her hands up in surprise with facial expressions saying ‘Don’t do that to me again’.

“ I want you to go take the boys to the school gym as Jude is going to learn how to control his power”

“Okay, Just let me get a couple of things. Jude can you hold these for me?”

Callie dangles the keys on the tip of her finger by having the finger going through a key ring.

“Okay” Jude smiled as Callie left.

“Race you there Connor.” Just as Jude said this, a rush of the lightening attribute went around Jude’s body and he disappeared. This left Connor shocked as he was the one meant to be teaching him how to control each of his attributes, yet he was already teleporting with lightening.

Connor summons up his lightening to bolt to the school gym, but he gets stopped by Callie asking where Jude is, He just tells her that he seems to have more control of his attributes than he’s letting out. And off Connor went with a flash.

“Kids.” Callie says to herself before summoning up some fire wings and flying to the gym.

~~~~~~

“Lena, I’m coming home early from a business trip, where will Connor be so I can pick him up straight away? Its important.”

“You know when your on the phone, its polite to say hey or hello.”

“Sorry, I’m just in a rush with work,”

“He’ll be at the school gym Adam, He wanted to train with my son and daughter”

“Sounds good, I told you Connor wanted to make it big in the world.”

When Lena heard Adam say that on, she felt sorry for Connor because Lena has known Adam for quite a while and about his views on different things. Adam is a man who likes control, He likes to be able to control every little thing that he thinks he owns. He does it by using his power by striking fear into everyone. Lena knew she couldn’t keep Connor hidden forever so she had to tell him where they were.

“Okay, thank you Lena, Do you want me to drop your son and daughter off for you?”

“That would help a lot thanks” And after showing gratitude, Adam rudely put the phone down leaving Lena in disgust.

“Who was that hun” Stef said after picking up some fruit from the fruit section of the store.”

“Connors dad, I think we need to head to the school gym after this.”

“Why” Stef questions further out of curiously since she didn’t really know Adam.

“The glow. Adam is someone who won’t believe it when its his son.”

“Okay, how long do we have?”

“Probably about 20 minutes before he arrives at the school grounds” Lena said in a rushed way as if they really needed to be going.

“Okays, lets pay for what we have now and go get them.”

“Okays,” Lena took the trolley to the checkout with Stef following behind. Following that they unloaded there shopping in the car and they drove off heading towards the gym to pick Callie and Jude up.

Jude was standing at the entrance of the school gym with 3 cups of coffee floating to the side of him using his gravity attribute waiting for Callie and Connor to arrive. The school gym was nothing special, The bit they were going to use was the sports hall. It was an empty square room with lines on the floor to show different courts such as football (A/N I’M BRITISH SO I ACTUALLY MEAN SOCCER) and badminton, rows of lights at the top and a window that shows the gym area.

Connor appeared out of thin air and looked at Jude shocked.

“When did you learn to do that Jude.”

I’m just observant. Also take a coffee, I’ve been waiting for awhile.”

Connor was further in shock seeing the coffee cup floating to the left of Jude. He thought to himself, ‘so he seems to be controlling his attributes quite well now.’

“Jude, Don’t always use your attributes. Its going to drain you so usually when its normal things, its better to be a normal person and use your hands.” Connor finished with a chuckle.

As Connor were laughing and joking, Callie landed shaking the ground near them a bit as fire lifted up from her feet evaporating into the air and her fire wings disappearing as if they were never there.

“Ready?” Callie questioned both boys who both nodded nervously after the display of Callie’s power. Connors shield popped up out of the nervousness as he felt like he was in danger of being hit by Callie with her flames.

“Relax Connor, I’m a gentle dragon” Callie laughs and lets out a snort which caused her to go red in the face out of embarrassment. 

Jude and Connor both looked at each other when they hear Callie’s snort and bursted out laughing. This caused Callie to stamp her foot letting more fire radiate from out of her causing both boys to jump and fall silent.

‘Oh the power I have’ Callie thought to herself. Jude looked to her giving her a death glare. Callie just laughed and nudged him.

“Come on, lets head in, Get you started.”

both boys agreed. Jude unlocked the door and headed towards the empty space. Callie turned on the lights to light up the massive hall.

“You sure this is going to be big enough? Jude questioned both Connor and Callie

“Why would you say that?” Callie shot back with another question out of curiosity

“Well, I did nearly destroy a hospital department…”

“Don’t worry, Its big enough Jude.” Connor commented and Callie nodded in agreement.

“Right Jude, go stand in the middle, me and Callie are going to stand here so we can see how much control you actually have.”

Jude walked into the middle of the hall while Callie stood in front of him but more towards the left hand side while Connor was in front of him but more to right hand side.

Jude powered up releasing all attributes except his dark attribute because he didn’t trust it since the hospital incident. He managed to keep all of the showing attribute’s in a stable dance, circling around the hall. each attribute dancing around the other in perfect harmony like it was dancing to a soft song. To the naked eye of a normal person, they would say that this power release is a resemblance of the northern lights by just how soft they were.

Connor and Callie watched in amazement wondering how he was doing this after just a couple of days of obtaining this power. ‘He’s a genius’ Callie thought to herself making her feel like she was powerless for the first time in her life. She never new her brother would turn out like this after thinking he was going to be a rare boy who wouldn’t have an attribute or elements. But hes even rarer by having 9 attributes.

Jude looked at Connor who was smiling, this made Jude show the glow to Connor. Seeing this at the corner of his own eyes, he looked down at Jude with a loving smile and started to glow to. Callie was in awe when she saw this development. It kind of made her a bit jealous as she hasn’t found anyone to make her feel like this but she knew in the future that she would find someone.

“Right okay,” Callie started saying. “Are you able to swirl any of the attributes around your body like I can?”

Jude looked up at the sky to see the attributes dancing above him, He put his arm up making his attributes swirl down to the tip of his of his finger. They all started swirling around his finger then his arm eventually reaching his body. This meant that Jude himself had full control over his attributes which means he can now learn different methods of using them. Already showing he can make things float with gravity and teleporting with lightening Connor was sure he already had some methods he knows of.

Jude was still smiling at Connor when he was cut off with something in his head.

“Weak.”

Jude looked around, breaking his control from his attributes making them disappear into the air. He was wondering who was saying this.

“You’re weak Jude”

Connor was looking at Jude, He could tell something was off about him. He could see it in Jude’s eyes. He was unfocused, not paying attention to Callie or himself, going off on tangents. This was when his shield was up.

“Callie get behind me!” Connor shouted as he could feel the energy rising in the room.

Jude looked back at Connor to see what was happening. But it wasn’t Jude who was creating the energy.

“Connor behind you!” Jude pointed.

He looked and saw Adam. Furious. He was wondering why his dad was so furious but then he looked at himself glowing and then saw Jude.

Callie walked up to Adam.

“Don’t you even think about it.” She threatened.

“Callie don’t.” Jude said trying to pull her away from the fight. Connor was standing back fearing what was going to happen. It was like watching two heavy weight boxers but knowing which one was going to win.

“Little girls shouldn’t play a mans battle.” Adam stated pushing Callie into a wall using his gravity.

Connor backed up to where Jude was at this time with his shield still up. What he didn’t realize was, with his support element he could start hearing thoughts when people are within his shield.

This was a completely new concept to Connor. He could hear Jude’s thoughts. He was battling with himself, there was this voice in his head saying that hes weak and Jude was fighting back.

Connor could now see why Jude was completely unfocused. He held Jude’s hands and whispered to Jude, “Everything is going to be fine.” Jude nodded and watched Adam as they were walking closer.

Callie finally stood up with her head bobbed down. hair in front of her face not being able to see what emotion she would be showing right now. It was until her energy massed that she was prepared, angered, filled with rage.

“You dare touch them.” Callie said with a bit of a growl.

Adam turned around to see an energy mass, more powerful than his son’s. What he saw was a fiery tail forming, a pair of wings forming on her back and a fiery horn forming downwards from where her nose was. Callie looked up which made her hair part. Her eyes turned from brown to red. With this development, the energy she was releasing started to make her hair raise. fire forming around her hands and feet. She crouched down onto all 4s like an animal ready to attack. At this point, fiery paws formed around where her hands and feet are and then raising from there to make a fiery armor around her whole body. Callie became the Dragon she is.

Jude looked shocked. This is the first time he has seen Callie get to this form.

Seeing Callie in this form gave Adam goose bumps but it also gave him an insane smile as if hes been waiting for a good battle for a while.

“An infant Dragon… This must be my lucky day. Come at me child.”

Callie let out a roar which echoed through the hall, sending sound waves towards Adam which also came with wind. This made Adam put his hands in front of his face as the wind burned. When he removed his hands away from his face, he saw Callie was already where he was. She lifted up her monstrous paw and took a swipe at Adam sending him backwards off his feet towards the furthest wall of the gym.

“Quick as well.” Adam spit a bit of blood out of his mouth. getting back up off his feet and decided to power up. He was using his lightening attribute to make it swirl around him so he could match the speed of Callie. He used his two elements. Gravity to make a barrier around himself so if any attack came it would slow down for Adam to make an easy escape. and Earth for attacking.

Callie wasn’t paying attention to any of this development and just went in for the attack which proved to be fatal as Adam saw the movement, stopped her attack and punched her to the ground. Adam then teleported behind Callie before she could stand up to keep her down. He then sent a bolt of lightening through her body to stun Callie, which left her paralyzed and without knowing when the effects would wear off.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have time to play. I’m a busy man. But I’d be glad to have you try and come at me anytime you want after this.” Adam said with an evil chuckle and looked towards Jude and Connor.

“So son. I see you have learned a new element. It looks a bit perfectic if I do say so myself. I never knew my son would be one of the ‘rare ones’ It kind of makes me happy but it kind of angers me too because your using it on what looks to be your faggot.”

When Jude heard that word ‘faggot,’ he filled up with rage. He saw his sister on the floor, his usual protector, paralyzed, his rage went to the extreme.

“Use me, you know you want to. I can help you. Your too weak without me. You can’t even help your sister. Use me Jude.”

Connor heard the voice in Jude’s head through his sisters and was petrified. He knew what this was. He knew why he didn’t use the dark attribute, because it has a mind of its own, something you can’t control, Its like a second Jude but what Connor got from this second Jude was ‘Judas, servant of hell’.

Connor looked at Jude and Jude looked at Connor.

“I’m sorry Connor.”

“Jude, don’t do it please…”

“I’m so sorry.”

Jude closed his eyes, walked out of the shield which took Adam by surprise making Adam stand still what was coming. When he felt energy start raising, it surprised him further. Jude’s energy levels were matching Adam and Adam got into his battle stance for whatever was about to come. Jude finally opening his eyes revealing one of them were turned black.

‘Dark attribute I see, But it doesn’t explain why he has this much energy.’ Adam thought to himself while preparing for whatever was coming.

Jude lifted up his hand and swung it down the ground, causing the earth beneath him to crack and head towards Adam. Adam Jumped into the air using his earth element to propel him and then using gravity to keep him floated in a certain point. He then used his Lightening attribute and sent a lightening strike heading towards Jude. Jude put his hand out in front of the lightening bolt and absorbed the attack leaving Adam left in shock

‘What is this kid, So right now I know 3 of his moves, which is Dark, Earth and Lightening. He shouldn’t have anymore, Meaning Gravity is the element I can attack him with.’

Just as Adam was thinking that, he heard a rumble from the outside, wondering what it was he looked towards the wall. He then heard the doors below him swing open and water rushing threw. The water surrounded around Jude which then started to form a weapon. A trident to be exact.

‘This can’t be happening, that’s 4 now.’

This was at the point where Jude had all 9 of his attributes showing, The scene was similar to the beach scene but all of his attributes we’re taking form in different ways, Water being a trident, Earth forming armor around his hands, Gravity turning into red gems on the earth armor, Fire wings, Wind giving him lift so the fire wings can fly. the dark eye, Light glowing from the tips of his nails, A squeaking sound and electrical energy surrounding his body.

Adam thought that he was gone considering he couldn’t fight all attributes/elements at once, Seeing one boy being able to control so much made Adam feel so powerless for the first time in his life. Until he saw Connor walk up to Jude, he realized his shield was protecting him from everything. It making the attributes bounce off and evaporate back into the atmosphere.

Connor put his hand on Jude’s shoulder. This made Connors body glow, his eyes turned blue. and his palm of his hands glowing underneath. He was restricting Jude’s power. This made all of the attributes eventually evaporate back into the air, slowly making Jude weak, Falling back into Connors arms.

“I’m sorry Connor,” He whispered and started going white.

“Its okay.” Connor started crying because he let Jude hurt himself for Connor. The tears dropped onto Jude’s cheeks making Jude flinch a couple of times.

“Your going to be fine Jude. Its all okay.” Jude sniffled in between words.

“Look at what this boy has turned you into Connor, weak and pathetic” Adam stated looking down at them. This was when Connor was exhausted, out of energy and his shield was down, nothing more could be done. Adam won.

“I know I can’t control you anymore because of my shield. Only weak people develop that element, your no longer my son Connor. Weak, pathetic and a fag.”

“Why are you doing this” Connor still crying but questioning Adam.

“Too ruin you. I’m going to take away the thing you love the most.”

Connor was wondering for the second by what he meant, but it was too late. Adam used his Gravity element to separate him and Jude. Jude was practically unconscious now sliding across the floor close towards Adam. Connor was pushed to the wall and pinned there, unable to move, too weak to fight back but he tried everything he could to break the hold but again it was too late.

Adam picked up Jude and used his lightening attribute and teleported away.

Connor just stared with wide eyes, his hands dropped down to the floor, his body going numb, his tears running down his eyes. and his pure white glow of true love turning into a beaming red glow of heart break. Because Jude was gone and he didn’t know where. Beaming red glow of heart break because his dad disowned him. A beaming red glow of heart break because he had no one else to turn to.

Stef and Lena enter the school gym at this point noticing Callie paralyzed on the ground and Connor glowing red. Not seeing Jude anywhere and witnessing what they see in front of them. They expected the worse.


	6. Seeing things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing day to day life without Jude.

Its been two years... Since I’ve seen Jude... Its been two fucking years since my Dad abandoned me and kidnapped Jude. Two years I’ve had to live with heart ache caused by the only person who understood me fully because he was stolen away from me. How have I survived? I carried on looking for him.

Since that dreadful day I was thrown into the foster system because I had no where to go. I was quickly fostered by Mike Foster, Stefs ex husband. He’s been more like a dad to me than my d... Adam. Mike has helped me through everything. I know longer glow red with despair but the pain is still there and it has never gone away or died down.

I’m Connor. I lost the two most important people in my life two years ago today.

 

“Any news about Jude hun?” Lena inquired towards Stef.

“Same as it has been for the past two years.”

Conversations in the household barely happened anymore. After Jude disappeared with Adam, The Adams-Foster family ceased to exist mentally. They weren’t their chirpy selves. Callie and Brandon now in College. leaving Jesus and Mariana in the house with each others company. Callie spent most of her time trying to find ways to find Jude, Looking for evidence. but it seemed like he was no longer in the local area.

Mike let Connor spend most of his time outside, he saw that it gave Connor comfort more than being inside. As long as Connor kept to there agreement of texting every 2 hours to where he is and is in by 10pm. It gave him comfort because he felt like he was in the same space as Jude. The only room that they can share and that was the outside. Connors left hand would always show a bit of the glow whenever he thought like that. He just felt closer to Jude.

Connor now spends most of his day at the skate park. Ever since Jude had disappeared, its been his comfort. It took his mind off everything, just feeling the air flowing past his face, going through his hair making him feeling like hes floating and in a different world.

Connor was taken out of this magical world when a loud bang came from the road next to the skate park. What he could see put him in shock, A car had collided with a tanker which was leaking different oils, not sorted out soon the fire that has been caused by the collision within the car will cause the tanker to blow up.

Connor teleports to the site using his lightening. After the years, hes been able to speed up and increase the distance he can travel. He started pulling the people out of the car and eventually got to the tanker, pulling the man out who was driving. Connor did all of this within 20 seconds.

He was just watching the scene in front of him, thinking how much of a mess it is. Obviously no one a round him now had a fire attribute or element since the fire wasn’t being put out leaving Connor to show his element. He doesn’t want to show his element because he knows how rare it is and over the years of human history, anyone with the support element have been hunted down for experiments and tests. He has done well to hide so far but he can’t hide no more.

Before he could even think of using his support element he hears a cry from the car boot. ‘Why is there someone in the car boot’ he thought to himself. He teleported over to it quickly and tried to open it. He got too impatient so he punched it with his lightening causing it to fly off its hinges and into the office building on the other side of the road. 

“Jude...” Connor said as he saw the boy in the boot. battered and bruised looking weak and useless. He took Jude and wrapped his arm around his neck and held onto his arm with his right hand. They teleported away from the scene but Connor still had more to do. He needed to contain the explosion. This was when Jude had his eyes open and looked at Connor, too weak to say anything due to all the pain. What he witnessed was Connors eyes lighting up, In a sign of danger his shield would usually pop up but it didn’t.

What happened was a glow started to appear at the top of the burning site. it then extended going past the tanker and past the car. This glow started to surround the site turning into half a sphere. Everyone could see the inside of this sphere but couldn’t hear what was going on inside the sphere. All the people did was watch as an explosion happen with no sound.

All the people who are at the scene just looked at Connor, amazed and shocked, slow claps turning into a concert of claps. Whistles turning into shouts. This made Connor happy, but then he remembered the boy around his shoulder.

“Jude stay with me.” He said as he could see his eyes slowly shutting.

Connor teleported the the Adams-Foster household to which Lena heard. She rushed in to the kitchen to see a boy laying across the kitchen table where they have breakfast.

“Stay with me Jude.” Connor placed his hand over the boys heart and used his support power the heal the boy. Normal colour started to come to the boy, the bruises were clearing up, cuts closing up. He was now sound asleep.

Lena walked up to Connor seeing that Connor had a couple of tears in his eyes.

“I’ve found him Lena. I’ve found him.” Connor turned around hugging Lena putting his head on her shoulder crying into it.

“I don’t mean to ruin the moment Connor but you need to have a look at this boy again.” she said in a sympathetic tone ushering Connor to turn around.

“Its not Jude Connor. Its someone else.”

Those words kept ringing through his ears.


	7. Never Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a backstory to Jude being missing for two years and what has been going on in the present day.

~2 years back in the past Just as Adam took Jude away~

Jude woke up, his hands cuffed around a table leg that’s embedded in the floor. The room feeling cold with a foul smell of months old food.The floor feeling uncomfortable sitting on it, hearing the creeks of the wood flooring as you would move to try and make yourself more comfortable.

Jude was struggling. He really was, he wanted to escape but he couldn’t. He felt too weak. His legs wouldn’t be able to support his weight if he was able to stand up. Obviously the hand cuffs on him was a precautionary measure just in case he was able to.

“So you’re awake now.”

Jude looked to the opposite side of the room he was in to see a shadowy figure in the distance.

“Looks like you had a nose bleed while you were sleeping.”

Jude didn’t notice that he had a nose bleed while sleeping. He pulled his hands up the table leg close to his face so he could feel the area below his nose, picking off the dry blood that was clinging to his skin.

“For a young boy like you, you have too much power that you haven’t grown into yet. Meaning your brain can’t handle it. You carry on giving off that much energy while in a battle, your going to end up killing yourself.” The shadowy figure explained.

“Who are you?” Jude started to question with a shaky breath.

“Well, I’m not Connors father, I’m not anyone you would know about. But lets just say you are my leverage for when the time is ready.”

“Where is Adam? What do you mean by leverage?”

“It doesn’t matter where Adam is. Hes just a subordinate. I’m coming for Connor. and everyone who has the support element. taking you out of the equation means its easier for me to get to Connor now since you both made the true love bond, he only has half the power he originally had thanks to you Jude.”

Jude was shocked with this, his breathing became uneasy and he started to fill with rage.

“There’s no point in trying to fight me Jude. When you have a power restrict on you, it lasts until the person who touched you touches you again, and since Connor touched you, and won’t be touching you anytime soon. You’re quite vulnerable, weak and useless, You, can’t even move much can you? You feel like you can’t stand or move properly. That’s because your power is restricted, making you feel restricted.”

Jude just looked down to the floor, looking at the detail in the wood flooring, trying to stop himself from crying, not trying to show how weak he already was.

“What do you want with me?” Jude monotonously questioning the shadowy figure.

“You don’t need to know that. You will soon find out.”

“whatever it is, you know your never going to win.”

“Jude, you have no idea what I can do.”

Jude started to shake. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him and he didn’t like it. He started to panic, banging the cuffs against the table leg to try and get them off. This was until he got stung with some lightening shot across the room at Jude, knocking him unconscious 

~Present Day~

Jude had a bit more freedom, however it was for a limited range. he had a chain around on his right wrist and right leg trapped in a room with an uncomfortable looking bed, a table with a lamp and book on it next to the bed and a chair on the far side of the room with a old looking door full of cracks and ridges.

What Jude with his time in that room was meditate usually (A new found hobby), or read the same book over and over again. If he was back in school, he could easily write an essay about it and quote every line.

Looking through the window of Jude’s room, you would see hes just on the outskirts of San Diego. its been a year of the same view. He originally was kept in the basement due to the fact Jude could still give a tiny bit of energy still even with the power restrict.

This was the reason Jude was meditating, he was trying to store enough power in his body so he could do something to ruin the general area. Or try at least. He wanted to become as much as a distraction as he could to stop whatever plan was for him. However he realized storing that much power is going to take another couple of years and he wouldn’t be able to do it so he had to come up with something else.

“Jude.” the voice in his head calling out for him.

The voice was familiar to Jude. It bought make happy feelings to Jude but it also bought Jude to tears. ‘I want you back in my life’ is all he thought when he heard the constant voice in his head.

With the voice still going he had to start thinking of different ways to try and cause a disruption using the energy he has stored. He couldn’t teleport, He didn’t have enough energy for that, and once his energy is drained he wouldn’t be able to walk. He’d kill himself if he try and start a fire, Not enough water was around. Light was a useless disruption, his wind attribute would have enough power to dry his hair... ‘

‘Sound...’ he pondered this thought for a while, what could he do with his sound attribute?

‘Communication.’ He had enough energy to send a sharp signal somewhere. but A sharp signal could hit no one at the same time. It could also be seen as a prank, meaning he could only send it to the people he knew.

‘For it to reach the people I know, I’m going to have to do an open signal towards San Diego, doing this could mean sending a signal to Connor and Lena, but it could also send the signal to the people who took me. Its a risk worth taking.’

Jude summoned up the energy he already had to his vocal cords hinting the use of the sound attribute. He talk in a deep breath, ready to whisper the name.

‘not enough energy, come on just one more push’ Jude thought to himself. Trying to force energy is a danger to your life but Jude didn’t care as his life has been in constant danger for the past two years. Forcing the energy was also forcing his other attributes to surface from him, the restraint on his power given to him by Connor was breaking.

“Connor.” Jude whispered using his sound attribute to send a sonic boom to reach the whole of San Diego. Jude finally collapses to the floor, exhausted. He closes his eyes and hopes for the best, falling to sleep.

“Connor...” Connor looked around and saw no one, he recognized the voice but couldn’t find the person he was hoping for.

“Did you hear that Lena?”

“Yes I did hun, seems like Jude has been trying to make contact with us.”

“Where is it coming from?”

“Outside of San Diego, Go take this boy on the table to mikes and have mike look after him while we go get Jude. I’ll notify Stef to get the police department involved.”

With that Connor was gone with a flash.

 

“So hes now strong enough to go against Connors restrict, Its time to put the plan into action.”


	8. This is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts with a war with siblings.

Connor teleported back to the Adams-Fosters family household after dropping the kid off at Mikes.

“Where did the signal come from?”

“North from here.” Lena rushed her words readying herself to face whatever would be in the way.

“Grab onto me, and don’t touch the lightening around you, I’ve never done this before with someone a wake so I don’t know what to expect.”

“Don’t worry Connor, your lightening won’t effect me.” Lena stated giving Connor a shock. ‘What does she mean my lightening won’t effect her’

And with that thought Connor teleported north from the household. Lena was more focused on sending signals to the rest of the family, telling them to drop whatever they are doing and head to north of San Diego. The last thing she said at the end of the signal. “We’re getting Jude”

“Are we relocating him?” Adam asked

“No, hes the bait remember.” The shadowy figure strictly said, “Your son won’t know what hit him.

Adam just looks at Jude in pity, deep down Adam knows Jude didn’t deserve any of this. But Jude was a special kid, they needed both Jude and Connor for what needed to be done.

Mariana and Jesus arrived at the destination that Lena had pointed out. Through the communication they were given strict instructions to wait until either Lena or Stef got there before waiting.

“ I hate this waiting game, why do we have to wait, we can take them.” Jude impatiently says.

“Don’t forget what our main role is when there’s a family battle. This will be our first one ever. We have to wait.” Mariana explained in a calm tone of voice.  
This made Jesus rethink and he fell silent. Just staring at the elderly looking house in the middle of no where.

Only just a couple of seconds later Lena and Connor arrived. Connor still in shock how Lena could not feel his lightening. Stef, Brandon and Callie followed up a couple minutes later.

“All here?” Lena asked receiving a chorus of yes’s.

“Begin step one then, I can hear them on the inside they’re all still there in one room. Connor grab me and Stef and take us up to the house. Brandon and Callie defend Mariana and Jesus, they need to focus.” Lena commanded. Everyone taking in everything she said and the squad went into full motion.

Jesus and Mariana nodded at each other before holding hands, crouching down and then both putting there free hand onto the floor below them. They both closed there eyes collecting energy that they can share between them for both of there earth Attributes. They opened there eyes which released a green light showing that they were ready. Brandon stood in front of the two and then Callie stood in front of Brandon.

The thing they knew, the Earth started shaking. Brandon looked back at Mariana and Jesus only to realize it was them causing it. Behind Jesus and Mariana the earth started to raise as if a wall was forming, Following the wall, it was wrapping around the area going past the house and back a round, looking a bit like the pit of the Colosseum. What happened next was magical, Earth started to raise from around them, floating in the air as if it was the twins defense mechanism if they needed to fight while.

Connor Stef and Lena reached the house. Lena and Stef started to glow showing that they both had full power since they were together. Connor looked at himself showing that he too was glowing.

“Judes definitely inside then” he said to himself, Stef and Lena acknowledged the glow Connor was giving.

“You ready Connor?”

“Yeah”

Stef and Connor began to gather energy while Lena walked forward and opened the door. being greeted by 5 men. One of them being Adam.

“Lena.”

Adam.” Lena returned the call sounding cold and harsh.

“Disperse, This women is no match for you.” Adam commanded and they were all outside with a flash greeting Connor and Stef.

“Adam, we don’t have to do this.”

“Lena, we both know I’d only do something like this with great reason, you know full well your oath.”

“My oath comes second when it comes to my family You threatened my children and have taken one of them. That’s something that is unforgivable.”

“So that’s it Lena. Let words be actions. You know full well your family outside don’t have a chance.”

With Adam’s last exchange of words, Lena fell silent, preparing for whatever is to come.

All of this happening in slow motion, Adam swings his fist aiming at Lena. Useless as Lena fluently dodges by bending backwards. Her curls flying upwards at the same time signifying the build up of energy Lena was creating. She twists her body around to gain momentum and puts her fists close to her chest. At the same time focusing all of her sound element into her right foot, lifting it up and then sending her right foot towards Adams ribs. Adam was still in the middle of swinging his punch when Lena connected her foot to his rib cage. She used her sound element to create sonic waves which sent Adam through one of the walls of the elderly house to the outside.

Lena walked out through the hole she created in the wall to go face Adam again. Adam stood up, spit some blood out of his mouth and gave a grin towards Lena.

“Again, we don’t have to do this Adam.” Lena stated. Straight after Lena exchanged her words with Adam, she felt a dark presence behind her.

“So, this is the almighty Bright Lena.”

 

Bright Lena… The memories that this bought up in Lena’s head terrorized her. What she did was unforgivable for herself and she didn’t forgive anyone else who follows the same oath. This caused her to make her own oath of protecting her loved ones and everyone else.

She turns around the see the shadowy figure looking down at her. Adam stands down listening to the conversation they were having, noticing that Lena’s energy and the shadowy figure’s energy were both building raring for battle. The real heavy weights were about to battle.

Lena walked towards the back end the house while the shadowy figure walked to the front of the house creating a bit of distance between them as if they were about to spar under controlled conditions.

“If I win, Jude will be back with us?” Lena questioned.

The shadowy figure just nodded about ready to set his terms.

“And if I win, I get Connor.”

Lena didn’t agree to the terms in the head but slowly nodded cautious that Connor and Stef were also watching this stand off. Connor didn’t care about the terms. He knew the only outcome would be him saving Jude. Stef on the other hand was shocked but she had to be there to support her wife and give her all the necessary power she needs from that true love bond.

Mariana and Jesus were still focused on making sure no one got in or out of the general area that has been sealed off due to the amounts of energy bouncing around everywhere. There was about 3 people running towards them, energy definitely rising in them meaning Brandon and Callie will get there fair share bit of action. But before any action happened. Brandon held onto Callie’s shoulder telling her to get behind him. Callie obeyed knowing what Brandon was going to do.

Mari, Jesus. Get ready to send the floating boulders at them. You’ll know when.”

“Got it.” the two chorused together

Brandon’s energy levels started to raise, he wasn’t the most powerful in the family but he could still defend himself. He raised his arms from the side putting them out length wise. He turned the palm of his hands towards where the enemies were and closed the gaps between all of his fingers. His sound attribute slowly going through his arms to the tips of his fingers ready for the blow hes about to make. He rapidly closes the gap between his hands by clapping them together causing a short distance sonic boom to go towards the enemies, deafening and immobilizing them. All you could see from Brandon’s point of view were 2 guys and 1 girl, on there knees with there hands on there ears in pain. Jesus and Mariana took the opportunity to send the floating boulders at the enemies causing damage. They ended up laying on the ground, defeated. Brandon nodded to Mariana and Jesus to confirm they did hit and that they won the battle.

“Callie, go help Connor and Stef, I think us 3 got it handled from here.”

“Okay.” She summons up her dragon spirit from her dragon attribute and takes flight and flys towards Connor and Stef. 

Jude is on the hard wooden floor, still unable to move, eyes closed but very much awake. He could hear Lena down stairs, he immediately smiled to himself but remember back a couple of years to what the shadowy figured said about using Jude as leverage to get Connor.

Jude knew he was glowing, he could feel it. This meant Connor was near by. ‘They’re playing into his hands he thought, I need Connor to touch me to release this restrain.’ Jude was already under a lot of stress from not being moved but he felt like he had try. The only reason why he wasn’t completely unconscious was because he still had a bit of energy left.

He focused his energy into his sound attribute again to send a sharp signal towards Connor, it didn’t matter not knowing where Connor would be, The sound attribute would go straight to the person that was making Jude glow. Meaning Connor would get the signal.

“Upstairs.” Jude whispered. His mouth fell shut and he fell to sleep.

Moments later Connor got the signal. he looked at the house knowing what he needed to do. Lena looked at Connor and sent a signal to Connor herself

“Go Connor, I heard him myself, Ill handle this here.”

He nodded and teleported to the upstairs room, opening the wooden door seeing Jude laying on the floor unconscious. In all of two years, Jude still looked like the same boy that Connor fell in love with at the beach.

He walks up to go see if Jude is okay until he is forcefully stopped in his tracks. Connor doesn’t understand why he can’t move. Hes telling his hands and feet to move but they won’t. Its when hes put against a wall by the force of Gravity is when he knows who it is.

“Adam.”

“I’m your father. And that will never change.”

“You are no father.” Connors words come out cold leaving a sting on Adam for he knows what he did to Connor was wrong.

“I’m doing what I’m doing for the greater good. After these two years I have nothing against you and Jude’s relationship. This is something that needs to happen.”

“What do you mean by that?” Connor eagerly questions 

“Well you won’t have to wait to find out for much longer.”

“And what do you mean by that as well?”

“You and Jude are the two parts of the puzzle that we need.”

And with that. Connor fell silent, he looked down at the ground. He knew whats happened. After these two years, vigorously training to become better and stronger at using both his attribute and lightening. To be reduced to nothing again. To his own father.

He has fallen victim to Adam again.

 

Callie turns up to see just Stef standing there. It wasn’t until Callie looked in the direction of where Stef was looking that she realized what was going on. She stood still next to Stef to see what the outcome would be, It scared her that there was this much of an energy flow going on and haven’t even attacked each other yet. Even in her fiery skin she started to gain goose bumps.

“Everything is going to be fine Callie” Stef reassured her to try and keep the situation calm.

Lena begins throwing her sound element into her ears and to her finger tips, getting ready for whatever assault would be coming her way. She watches as the shadowy figure raises its head, still not revealing who it was, What she could see were two eyes, One covered in darkness suggesting the dark attribute or element and the other giving off the impression that Lena should know this person. Dark brown oval eyes filled with joy and happiness reminded her of someones who she can’t quite put a finger on.

“There’s no point in stopping this Lena. We’re doing this for the greater good.”

Lena just looked the shadowy figure in the eyes and kept a mono toned look, keeping her concentration on the rising energy.

‘Left’ Lena jumped into a back flip jumping over a boulder that came from her left side. Landing on her feet redirecting her head back to the shadowy figure noticing a lightening bolt heading her way. She crouched down putting her hand on the floor to steady herself as she dodged the mass of energy that was passing over her head.

‘Right’ A ball of dark energy came towards her face at high speed. Lena pushed her self backwards out of the way of the ball and then steadies herself preparing for her attack. The sound energy at the tip of her fingers was ready to explode to life. She places her fingers onto the floor and release the energy off her finger tips, creating a screeching sound to deafen the opponent. The shadowy figure looked unaffected but Lena couldn’t see anything other than eyes so she took the risk of delivering a short ranged blow.

Blow landed. Mask fell off. Callie’s face dropped, tears started to fall, breathing became uneven. Stef grabbed Callie to comfort her. She didn’t notice anything else other than the shadowy figures face, the long hair it had. She was in shock.

Lena jumped back to see the face for herself. She looked over at Callie and then back to the shadowy figures face. Its too identical for it to be coincidence.

Connor was tied to the chair in the same room as Jude, His hands tied to the back of the chair and his ankles tied to the chair legs, A piece of fabric in his mouth that is then wrapped around his head and tied at the back unable to speak. He felt weak, he couldn’t do anything, Jude was still on the floor unconscious with a chain attached to his ankle. Connor could easily break free with the use of his element but he couldn’t risk it as Adam was sat on the bed with Jude at his feet unconscious.

“Look like shes revealed herself.”

Connor gave a confused look towards Adam, wondering what he was on about. Connor starts to muffle through the fabric, trying to say what he thinks but there was no use.

“If you looked at her face you would see why we are doing this.”

‘her’ Connor thought. He was starting to put a character profile in his head of who this shadowy figure might be.

“For what we need to do, we needed the blood relative of her and his/hers true love, we could of taken Callie but she hasn’t found her true love.”

'Her relative, what relation is she to Jude?’ Connor still focusing on who it might be but now there was a list of people in his head.

“And I love her.” Adam started to glow showing that he does have emotion in him. Connor was shocked by this display, This is the first time that his dad has openly expressed an emotion to him. What shocked him most of all was his love for someone else. The question on his mind now was, ‘was he the product of fake love.’

“It’s funny how we got her son and my son in the same room.”

‘Judes mom... I thought she died... In a car accident... what is going on, how is this possible. I need to get Jude out of here straight away, this is getting bad.’

With that Connors hazel eyes turned silver, an silver aurora started to form around his body breaking the restraints that have been put on Connor. at the end of Connors hand, the aurora was forming more than just armor around Connor. It started to take the shape of a sword with a curved tip.

“So this is the support elements offensive form. Truly remarkable.” Adam said in total amazement.

The roof of the building started to crumble above Connor as the energy serge from his armor start to bite at it, Adam walked to the other side of the room preparing himself for battle.


	9. Family By Love Vs Family By Love

Silence, blurriness, chaos,

All Jude heard was the silence. His ears weren’t fully functioning, His eyes we’re seeing blurs but he could easily make out the chaos that’s in front of him. The stand off between Adam and Connor was intensifying. Connors support armor cutting through any attribute/element that Adam was throwing at him but Adams Gravity element and his quick speed given to him by his lightening attribute was giving him the movement and dodging capabilities to dodge Connors strikes with the sword shape coming off from his element.

Outside the house was equal to the stand off on the inside. Adoptive Mother versus Blood-related Mother. Jude doesn’t know that its his Mother that is fighting Lena as he was more focused on trying to form words to speak to Connor.

Jude still couldn’t move, he felt numb all over his body due to the absence of energy. He tried to wiggle his fingers, nothing. He tried to wiggle his toes, nothing. Just enough energy to open his eyes and use his brain to think. Even his mouth wouldn’t open.

Connor didn’t notice Jude, he was too busy focusing on landing a blow. Connor activated his lightening attribute to make himself quicker so that he could try and match the speed of his father. Succeeding to some lengths, he was getting closer to making that important blow, but Adam was still dodging by a fraction.

‘I don’t know how much power a hit from my element would give but I need to land a blow. get Jude safe…’ This was all that Connor was thinking. Getting Jude safe was a priority. The dance of each others lightening, the dance of each others elements and eventually Connor landed a blow. It was not what he expected to happen. Connor expected Adam to go crashing through the wall of the house heading outside to where Lena is but no. The sword shape hit Adam and was absorbing Adams power. Connor breathed in and said the final word.

“Restrain.”

Lena could hear all of Ms Jacobs movements, every single one of them. Lena wasn’t wasting energy she was reserving for what she needs to do, waiting for the right moment to strike, but the more she waited the less time she would have to go help Jude.

“Stef, get everyone further away, I’m ready.”

Lena activates her light attribute causing her body to shine brighter than the true love glow.

“The bright Lena is making her move” Ms Jacob gives a little smirk as she releases her dark attribute making her already shadowy self dim down to pitch black, It was a battle between light and dark now.

Both Lena and Ms Jacobs put there hands in front of themselves creating a triangle connecting there two index fingers and thumbs together. with the rest of the fingers above.

“Burst” They both said in unison as Light and Dark energy raced towards the center of the two. They eventually met in the middle battling each other, trying to consume each other.

Coming off the waves of the attributes were heavy waves of energy making the wind in the air push towards Lena and Ms Jacobs. There hair flying away from there faces, Still locked down in a furious face down.

Adam fell down to the floor, feeling empty, the weakest he has ever felt.

“What did you do to me?”

“The same thing I did to Jude 2 years ago. To stop him from killing you because you were family. But that idea of you being my only family has gone now. You abandoned me, taking my love away, leaving me broken for 2 years. And now you were going to trade your own son in for whatever plan this was? You’re not my father.” Connor made sure he left a sting in those words especially at the end, leaving Adam to be silent, unable to fight back, at the mercy of his own son.

Connor walked over to Jude, tears started to form in his eyes as he was finally able to touch him after 2 long years. Sat on the floor next to the bed and dragged Jude in between his legs, stroking his hair, touching his skin, taking in his scent. Everything about Jude was back in his arms.

“Oh I forgot.” Connor said to himself. He hovered his hand over Jude’s forehead.

“Release.” Connor whispered. Connor released the restrain that was put on Jude, meaning Jude was able to use his attributes again. His body was once again alive, filling up with energy.

“C-connor” Jude stuttered while looking up at his boyfriend. Connor made sure he didn’t speak anymore by pushing his lips onto Jude’s. Lips that fit well with Connors, Smooth and soft, slow and loving. They could do this for days on end if they had an infinite supply of oxygen in their lungs. Connor pulled away looking deep into Jude’s eyes, Jude doing the same to Connor.

“Lets go.” Jude said.

“I can feel everything now, the energy that’s coming outside, I thought she was dead… But shes not.”

“Jude don’t you want to think about this first?”

with that Jude teleported outside leaving Connor without an answer. Connor soon followed after Jude.

Jude jumped in the middle of the burst of energy coming from Lena and Ms Jacobs completely cancelling it with the swing of his hand. He walked over towards Lena and stands in front of her, seeing her for the first time in two years. Seeing the rest of the family as well. he couldn’t believe his sight. How everyone was crowding around Jude hugging him, crying that hes back. Except Callie, Callie was still still staring at the mysterious stranger that looks like her Mom. She is battling with thoughts in her head to even realize that Jude is now sound and safe.

She collapses to the ground, breathless as if shes already ran a marathon. 

‘This can’t be happening to me, Not again’ she thought to herself.

Jude eventually turned around to look at Callie, seeing the distress in her face. He followed the direction in where she was looking and thats when he saw the shadowy figure, but the face said it all.

“Mom?” Jude asked

Ms Jacobs looked at her son Jude with complete hate in her eyes.

“You are not my son you devil.” she hissed. She throws a lightening bolt heading towards Jude. Intercepted by a shield created by Connor.  
”Hey, slow down next time.” Connor’s voice was soft. “I still want to spend time with you, even in battle.”

”Fine, but don’t slow me down. Move out my way. I’ve got to settle whatever this is.” Jude demanded.

”Looks like both devils are here now, This should be good.”

”Ready Connor?” Jude asked.

”Yup.”

Jude put his hand out in front of him summoning up an attribute in front of his hand. It wasn’t clear what he was doing until it happened. A staff of water appeared in front of him. Usually you need to be around water to use the water attribute/element but Jude was able to summon it without being near.

He then points The staff towards his Mother. At first nothing happens.

“You might want to put a shield over everyone except my Mother, and add some lightening into the water for me?”

”Sure.” Connor expanded his shield from his body to cover Jude and the rest of the family.

“I see noth-” Ms Jacobs was cut off from water crashing through the earth wall created by Mariana and Jesus.

“Well that wall was a waste of time” Jesus angrily expressed.

“Only you Jesus. Only you.” Mariana said.

The water started washing over everyone’s heads, Covered by the shield so they’re okay, untouched.

”Now Connor.” Connor summoned up his lightening attribute intensifying the water.

Ms Jacobs rises as she pushes the earth beneath her feet up so that shes now above the water. She summons her Dark attribute up and sends the area into darkness.

“Shadows.” she uttered.

”Dispersed” Jude countered, releasing light into the area.

“9 attribute formation.” Jude softly said.

All of Jude’s attribute formed above his head, around in a circle. Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Light, Dark, Sound, Gravity and lightening. They started to merge together to shine so bright that even the light attribute couldn’t outshine it.

“Connor, add your support element in.”

Connor put part of his shield in it, making the merge react. It was complete. The merge of all power types has happened.

“Ready?”

“Yup.”

”Unity seal.” Jude and Connor both said together. Sending it towards his Mother.

“Mother, this is something you can’t dodge. It will follow you until it catches you, It has its prey and its whoever we think of.”

”You will always be hunted Jude. There are people worse than me out there that want you.” She hissed before being hit with the seal. Disappearing from existence.

”Where do you think it send her?” Connor asked.

“No clue but if you ain’t an ass, then you shall pass.” Jude mischievously grinned

Connor smiled at smiled at Jude, and Jude smiled back, Until Connor could notice something was off with Jude. The twinkle in his eye was fading, his skin started to turn paler, Blood was starting to come out from his eye.

”Lena!” Connor shouted, “Somethings wrong with Jude.” Jude looked up at Connor wondering what until he felt the blood drip from his eye onto his hand.

”His body is going over the top with energy, its been two years since he has had near enough any energy. Now his body is filling with it, and it can’t stop, hes close to bursting. We need to get you to a hospital now.”

And with that, Jude collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in terms of half chapter length, its not that long but it was basically me just finishing this arc. Next arc should be a lot more fun and alot more fluffy as I shall announce what it is now. Arc Idea: Jude and Connor team up and join the grand element games. But before doing that they have to battle teams in there school to become to the schools pair before Joining the grand games.  
> tell me if you like the idea :O


End file.
